A performance system refers to a system that assists a performance in progress on a stage and increases the involvement of an audience in the performance. This performance system may comprise various auxiliary devices such as a display device, a speaker device, a lighting device, etc., and these auxiliary devices serve to stimulate the five senses of the audience, thus increasing the involvement of the audience in the performance in progress on the stage.
Meanwhile, in a conventional performance system, a display device is arranged only in front of an auditorium to assist the visual effect of the performance system. Specifically, the conventional performance system, in which the display device is arranged only in front of the auditorium, assists the visual effect of the performance system in such a manner to provide live images of the performance, for example.
However, according to the conventional performance system, the visual effect related to the performance is provided from the front of the system, and thus it is impossible to provide a three-dimensional visual effect to the audience. In particular, there are only walls, etc. on all sides other than the stage and the display device, and thus it is difficult for the audience to be fully involved in the performance.
Moreover, in a conventional theater system, 3D technology may be introduced to provide a visual three-dimensional effect, but in a performance system in which a performance on the stage is the main and a display device is the auxiliary, it is difficult to enhance the three-dimensional effect by introducing the 3D technology.
This is because the audience may feel dizzy between a 3D image and an actual image on the stage and special glasses (equipped with polarization filters for viewing 3D images) that the audience has to wear may reduce the involvement in the performance on the stage. Moreover, the 3D technology itself just provides images to the front of the stage, and thus it is impossible to increase the involvement of the audience in the images in other directions than the front.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a performance system of a new concept which can solve the problems associated with the prior art and maximize the three-dimensional effect that the audience feels.